The life of a Homunculus
by YumiStar
Summary: Random One-shots revolving around the homunculi,  Pride!Ed being the most . Undated whenever.


**Sup' people! I'm writing a one-shot chpater story based around BBI FullMetal Alchemist. More **precisely**, Pride!Ed. And Wrath and Sloth are the Anime version. Because it's easier on me. ._.**

**So, enjoy the short stories.**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own BBI! Or FullMetal Alchemist. Those belong to Ocean X and the creator of FullMetal Alchemist._

**Warnings: **_Random stuff, Animal deaths._

**-[THIS-IS-A-LINE!]-**

**Pets**

If there was one thing Envy was sure about, it's that the new Pride was nothing like the FullMetal chibi. They both had golden hair and eyes, that was for sure. But Pride's eyes were always dull, (even though he acted like anything but dull), and his hair was always down. Edward, he was sure, never tried to sneak in random animals into whatever place that he lived, knowing he shouldn't have them, but try to keep them anyway.

Pride did that exact thing.

"PRRRRIIIIDE!" their Father screamed out the sins name. All the homuculi turned to Pride. Said sin chuckled nervously. They all sighed, and walked with hm towards where Father stayed.

"What the hell did you do now, Pride?" Greed stated to him.

Pride was silent. When they reached the place in which Father spent most of his time, (Studying for some reason), Pride slowly walked inside, his siblings waiting near the door. In the room was countless tubes and machines, that Pride, (nor the other Homunculi), try to figure exactly how many there were.

Father was standing in the middle of the room, with a pair of old worn out gym shoes laying right in front of him. Pride walked towards Father, and stopped before him, (and the shoes), and waited til he spoke. After a bit of silence, he did, "Pride?" Father asked

The blonde sin looked up, "Um...yes, Father?" he replied back, nervously.

"What exactly are these?" Father pointed down to the shoes. Pride looked down nervously at the old matted hings, and looked back up at Father and replied, "Um...shoes?"

"I know their shoes, Pride" Father said, sighing, "I meant what's in the shoes."

Pride looked back down to the worn out sneakers, and seeing two sets of eyes in each one. At that, two (adorable) white mice pop up from the shoes, and ran up Pride's legs to his head, and sat. Pride smiled at them before replying to Father, "This is Mister and Misses Squeakers...they live in your sneakers."

At this, Father gave a blank look, and you could faintly hear the other Homunculi snickering at Pride's wittiness.

"Why did you bring the mice here, Pride?" Father asked. He was, (kinda), patient with Pride, and him bringing random animals home. At least this was better than that time with the tarantula...

"Because their adorable!" Pride said, with complete seriousness.

"Besides that" Father said back. Pride thought all animals were adorable.

"Oh...um, well I...found the mama mouse..." Pride started saying. But at this point, he looked very sad, and his eyes lost the small spark of shine that they had. Father was smart enough to put two and two together. So were the other Homunculi.

"You know the life span of mice, correct Pride?" Father said.

"Y-yeah I know. But...I didn't want them to die before they got a chance to live..." Pride said, shining his Puppy eyes...and were the mice doing it, too?

Damn him and his secret weapon. Damn it to hell!

"I guess the mice can stay..." Father said, sighing. He suddenly felt arms around him, (_Argh, Hug!_), and the grateful "Thank you!" from Pride.

**-[THIS-IS-A-LINE!]-**

About 3 months passed, Pride and his pet mice having as much fun as they can. He some how trained them to sit and lay down, along with roll over and play dead.

"Pride, their not dogs..." Envy had stated once. At this, Pride beamed at him and replied, "I know. That's why their good mice."

Mice also showed how much they thanked Pride for taking care of them with a certain incident with Greed. He was poking fun at him, and they just suddenly bite him on the fingers. Father made Pride put them in a cage after that. But at least he added a running wheel, and rolling ball, so it wasn't so bad.

Of course, it couldn't last, and Mister and Misses Squeakers passed away. Pride cried so much, even knowing that they would have died sooner of later.

_'Maybe because it just felt too soon to him...'_ Envy had thought to himself, as he watched Pride find a place in the pet cemetery to bury his mice. The other Homunculi were there as well to help out. He really did love those mice like his own children...

After a short ceremony, (and a few more sobs from Pride), they headed home, planning on making Pride's favorite dessert to cheer him up:

Chocolate chip cookies.

**-[THIS-IS-A-LINE!]-**

"PPPPPRRRRRIIIIIIDE!" the homunculi heard father yell one day from his chamber again. They all turned to the sin, who again chuckled nervously.

"Just tell us this time" Lust stated, as they all got up to leave, "What did you bring home this time?"

"Um...I might have found the most adorable doggie in the world!" Pride said, gushing over his _'puppy'._

It was a baby wolf, by the way.

**-[THIS-IS-A-LINE!]-**

**R&R if you wish! :3**


End file.
